Professor Facepalm
Bunny Rabbit is a dumb person. Bunny Rabbit, previously known as Runny Runny Runny Babbit, is a user on the Topix Dinosaur Forum. At one point he did make decent contributions, but right now he is mostly considered a troll, and a menace to the forum. Arrival There are rumors of him being around in 2006, but the first confirmed sighting of him was in September 2009 as Biggreenrabbit. He almost immediately disappeared. He rearrived in August 2010, made a few posts, and again disappeared. He then arrived in March 2012 as Runny Runny Runny Babbit. Contriutions He began contributing to the forum (although he was a slight Saurophaganax fanboy), but also attracted trolls. A few days later, he was targeted by Crazy Fishwho started mocking and trolling him(although later the two became fellow trolls). Runny Runny Runny Babbit quickly became friends with Balaur, Fusionsaurus Rex, and Mattking. He later changed his name to Bunny Rabbit. He also briefly debated with Andrink, but stopped due to Andrink trolling constantly. BR continued to post and attract unwanted visitors, which fueled trolls like Crazy Fish, Edaphosaurus, and Andrink and allowed them to run rampant on the forum. He also claimed he hacked a remote website. BR however, eventually apologized due to him going off topic a lot. He also has an interest in tanks and other weapons, which has led to criticism from other members. He had also recently abruptly left the forum, though after a few weeks, came back. Trolling As apologizing to Prime and Weinerschnitzel Cranzer, Bunny Rabbit has became a menacing troll cloning firearm models, rabbit species(such as Sylvilagus) and making stupid, racist polls. Bunny Rabbit has recently been targeted by Dilophosaurus due to the fact that Dilopho has been annoyed by BR making a lot of clones of himself. But BR denies this by saying that they are alternative names. (Though not being so.) Also, he currently rarely uses the name Bunny Rabbit. Now, Bunny Rabbit, along with Crazy Fish, is the main troll of TDF in which other users like Dilophosaurus & Paleoworld-101 are trying to get him out of the forum due to his annoyance of clone name changing. They have been calling BR a sadistic person that needs to be locked away so TDF is not flamed by BR. Mattking has made a plan in which he and the other contributors to post on the forum and completely ignore trolls like BR, act like they are not even there, in which they would be so bored and would leave. This plan has just started, and BR simply continues to post. He has stated that he enjoyed it when people die, causing many users to dislike him. He has been accused of being a racist, and praising Adolf Hitler, although he strongly claims that it was just a misunderstanding. He also calles himself insane & actually enjoys it when people insult him. This further annoys many people. Also, he makes dumb and insulting polls, usually under the name of "The forums biggest mook", in reference to an earlier thread that was the subject of much ridicule. In addition, Bunny Rabbit keeps on repeating that BR = Battle Rifle, not Bunny Rabbit. This seems to make others extremely angry, who have always known BR to be Bunny Rabbit, and not Battle Rifle due to many being unfamiliar with battle rifles. Recently, as named "Doctor Facepalm", he has been attacked by another troll/fanboy named Tyrannosaurus101 who says stuff like "f**k off facepalm". But unfortunately he quit due to Dr. Facepalm's persistence. He still makes decent contributions from time to time. Recently, he has ceased trolling on a large scale, and has also made a few good contributions to the forum. Also, due to the rearrival of an impersonator of Giganotosaurus Fan, the Topix contributors have turned their attention to him. This impersonator was later revealed to be Dr. Facepalm. Various names of Bunny Rabbit: *Bunny Rabbit (formerly) *Gun clones *Dr. Facepalm (Usual name) *Monkey-Faced Policeman *Walking Toilet *Talking Trash Can *Two Dimensional Sphere *Impersonations of other users, namely Coprolite *Runny Runny Runny Babbit (formerly) *Biggreenrabbit (Formerly) It is also possible that he is "Tom Sawyer", a troll who makes very annoying polls. His enemies are: *Dilophosaurus *Coprolite *Paleoworld-101 *Tyranna2 *JMD *Andrink Class 2 Contributor (Formerly) - Posted very valuable facts, though this was extremely rare. Also had many friends including Balaur and Fusionsaurus Rex. Class 6 Troll(As Dr. Facepalm)- Very annoying, as well as persistant, makes lots of minor-harsh insults and heavily pollutes threads. Class 2 troll(As BR Equals Battle Rifle)- Parrots Coprolite, posts "YAWN!" a lot. Category:Trolls